Outside Looking In
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: After 3 long years, Serena Van der Woodsen is back in New York-Just in time for Dan's new book. Will old flames be rekindled? Or will they succumb to absolutely nothing at all?
1. Chapter 1: 100805

**Chapter 1: 10.08.05**

_**10.08.05 **_

_This is the story of the first (and probably the last) time I'll ever fall in love. You don't know who I am, but I've known who you are—all my life. Whenever you walk down the street, flash that giddy smile, and wave at everyone, I wish it was meant for me. Every single time you walk by is sure to make me smile._

_And then it happened._

_10.08.05._

_I got invited to your birthday party, and I obsessed over what to wear—from my clothes, to the perfume, to what I would say to you. You smiled at me, and told me to enjoy—and though those were the only words you said to me that night, they meant the world to me. I saw you that night—enjoying with your friends, playing games...You had your own world—one that obviously didn't involve me. But that was enough. You were enough._

_And your name. I love your name. Serena. Serene. Peaceful. beautiful. Just like you. You're a breath of fresh air, the light of my day..._

_10.08.05_

_A day I'll never forget._

Serena Van der Woodsen smiled as she finished reading the article. She would never forget that article—it was the first thing Dan Humphrey was able to publish all those years ago, and it was about her. The New York Times She was in a plane bound for New York, finally coming home from Paris where she has been staying for the past few years. She had to leave—she always does.

Three years ago she and her bestfriend, and former Princess of Monaco, Blair Waldorf had a fight—about Dan Humphrey. She caught Blair and Dan kissing each other, and she was dumbfounded—just days before that, she admitted that she still loved Dan, that she probably always will, and Dan didn't respond to her. She felt cheated, and sad, and she no longer wanted to fight with Blair...And she remembered all her past mistakes—so she chose to leave.

And now she was finally coming back. She learned that her cousin, Charlie (The real Charlotte Rhodes) was getting married to Nate Archibald. Things have been crazy when she left—Cece died, Ivy admitted that she wasn't the real Charlie, Charlie didn't want to be Charlie...It was all a mess. She was a mess. She opened her copy of The New York Times once more and turned the page. There was an interview with Dan Humphrey.

**NYT: So, Mr. Humphrey, how does it feel seeing "10.08.05" published once again in celebration of your new book, "Outside looking In"?**

**DH: Well, it flatters me, I mean, "10.08.05" is a kid's work so...It's good seeing it once again.**

**NYT: And it was about Serena Van der Woodsen:**

**DH: Yeah, yeah, it was.**

**NYT: How's your relationship with Serena these days? Do you still talk?**

**DH: We haven't spoken in a while, but I know wherever she is, she's doing good...and Serena...she'll always be special to me.**

**NYT: So, there are chances of reconciliation?**

**DH: (laughs) Things have changed, so I really don't know what to say, but as I've said, Serena...she'll always be special. And we'll see...**

**NYT: We heard she's in Paris. Is she coming back soon?**

**DH: I can't answer that...but I'm looking forward to seeing her again.**

**NYT: And what about Blair Waldorf?**

**DH: She's happy right now. That's all I've ever wanted for her. **

**NYT: And "Outside Looking In" is sort of a memoir of the last three years, isn't it?**

**DH: Yes, it is, sort of. **

**NYT: It's open-ended though! **

**DH: You're spoiling it!**

**NYT: (laughs) Okay, last question. If Serena is reading this, what would you tell her?**

**DH: That I'm sorry—for everything. And that...I'm looking forward to seeing her once again. And I hope things worked out for her. I know they did, they will...**

Serena took a deep breath as she finished reading the interview. She tucked the New York Times in her bag, and prepared as the plane landed on the JFK tarmac. It was real. Serena Van der Woodsen was back.

**a/n: So...I just thought of doing a Derena fic, since "Crazy Cupid Love" made me miss them so much. I like Dair, too, but Derena will forever be my OTP. And yes...thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Comeback

**Chapter 2: The Comeback**

Serena went up Lily and Rufus' apartment and found herself alone. She left her luggage by the door as she got in and removed her Burberry trenchcoat and hung it on a post.

"Hello?" She said, "Anyone here?

No one was answering. She then decided to go up the stairs, and noticed that all the rooms were closed—except for her room—well, it's not really her room anymore—hasn't been for the past couple of years. She peeked in, seeing that the door was slightly open, and saw her mom, Lily, helping Charlie into her Lace organza gown.

"Gorgeous!" Lily said, cupping her hands over her mouth, "I can't believe this is your final fitting...Getting married in five days...Who knew?" She smiled.

"I know," Charlie laughed, "I can't believe it, either. And I can't believe I'm getting married here in the Upper East Side."

Lily then looked to the direction of the door and saw Serena. "Serena!" She gasped, and went up to her daughter, "Oh my God, why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Sorry," Serena smiled, "I have bad timing, I know—"

"Oh, don't be silly," Lily said, hugging Serena, "We missed you! You should've called..."

"Uhm, no, I didn't want to be any harm—"

"Serena,"

Serena tapped her mother by the arm, smiling. She then turned to Charlie, "Charlie," She said, "Hey."

"Serena," Charlie smiled back, hugging her, "I'm glad you're back."

Serena bit her lip, "How are you?" She asked.

"Good," Charlie answered, "You?"

"Good," Serena said, "So...the wedding's in five days?"

"Yes," Charlie laughed, "God, I can't believe it."

Serena smiled, "Nate's a really good guy."

"I know," Charlie said.

"Where's Rufus, by the way?" Serena asked.

"Oh, he just went to the music store, needs more records," Lily smiled.

"Oh,"

"I should call the caterers," Lily said, "You're home! We have to celebrate."

"Oh, no, don't bother," Serena said, "I wasn't really planning on staying...Uhm, I'd probably just get a room at the Empire or something..."

"Serena,"

"Serena?" A voice said from outside the room. It was Dan Humphrey.

Serena turned her back and faced Dan. She didn't know how to feel, "Dan," She muttered. Dan looked almost the same as the last time he saw him but now was wearing eyeglasses. Serena however, had cut her hair shorter—it was now only up to her shoulders.

" Wow," Dan muttered, "You're back..."

"Yeah," Serena said, "Uhm...I shouldn't—"

"You guys should talk," Lily said, tapping Serena by the shoulder, "Charlotte? Come on..." She held Charlie's hand and they went out of the room, leaving Dan and Serena alone.

A few seconds of silence passed between them until,

"So..." Dan muttered.

"So," Serena shot back and laughed lightly, "God, this is—"

"Pathetic," Dan said.

Serena laughed.

"I missed that laughter of yours," He said. "You didn't say you were coming today..."

"I'm full of surprises, Dan," Serena smiled.

He laughed, "I know," He said.

"So...You have a new book."

"Yeah,"

"I was reading the paper on the flight here," She said, "I read your interview..."

"You did?"

"Yeah,"

"And...?"

"And...I don't know what to...say..." She took a deep breath, "It was nice seeing 10.08.05 again though," She smiled, "It still never fails to make me smile."

He smiled, "You should read _Outside Looking In_."

"I will," She said, "I bought a copy back in Paris,"

"Oh,"

"I just couldn't come around to reading it yet," She said, "I don't know...I'm not sure if—"

"Read it, Serena. It's not like _Inside, _I promise."

She laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it..." She took a deep breath, "I can't believe Natie's getting married. How are you and Blair?" She finally had the courage to ask.

"There's no me and Blair, Serena," He answered, "I mean, there was for a while, until...We finally figured out that we're better off just friends. She's with Chuck now."

"Wow," Serena said, "That finally worked out, huh?"

"Not that easily," Dan said.

"And you?"

"Just me," He said, "And you? French boys left behind?"

She laughed, "It wasn't like that at all." She smiled.

He smiled back, "For what it's worth, Serena, I'm glad you're back."

She smiled, "I don't think I'd ever be saying this, but...me too."

'So...You really should have dinner here. And stay, I mean, this is your house."

"Uhm, no, I don't really..." She took a deep breath, "I have somewhere to go first."

"And where is this?"

"Just...somewhere," Serena said, "I've to go. I need to do this. Now."

"Serena,"

"I'll be back," She said, and off she went.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Queens

**Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Queens**

Serena rode the elevator up to the Waldorf's suite, wearing her Black wrap dress and Christian Loubotin heels. It has been three years since she last found herself here. Once upon a time, back in college, she lived here, too—She and Blair were bestfriends since God knows when and in college, they decided to live together—having adjoining rooms at the Waldorfs' Penthouse.

"Miss Serena!" Dorota, The Waldorfs' Russian housemaid of so many years said, "Oh my God, am I dreaming? That really you, Miss Serena?"

"Yes, Dorota, it's me,"

"You're back!" Dorota exclaimed, "Did you see Mr. Lonely boy?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Dorota, did you pack the stuff we're giving away at the benefit?" Blair Waldorf's voice resounded from the stairs. She was coming down in her long Red Marchesa gown, holding a couple of paper bags, "What are you doing down there, anyway? I—" She stopped midsentence and dropped the bags as she saw Serena, "Serena," She muttered.

"Blair,"

A few seconds of silence passed between them, "You're...back," Blair said.

Serena just smiled a bit and nodded her head. A few more seconds of silence and for some reason, both their eyes filled with tears.

"S," Blair said.

"B," Serena said and then B fled down the stairs and ran up to Serena. She hugged her and Serena hugged her back.

"Why did you leave?" Blair said, "I'm so sorry, I know I—"

"No, I should be sorry," Serena cried, "I shouldn't have left like that, things were crazy and...I just...You and Dan...I over-reacted..."

Blair shook her head, "We broke up."

"Why?"

"It didn't work out," Blair said, "We were happy, but...Just as he'd always love you, though he didn't wanna admit it, I'll always love Chuck the same way..."

"So...you and Chuck?"

"We've been together for a year now," She said, "He didn't tell you?"

"I never take his calls," Serena said, "Well, once in a while, I do, but I never ask about...anything. Dan told me a while back, though, but not the details..."

"So you saw Dan?"

"At my mom's..."

Blair nodded her head, "Have you read his new book?"

"No, not yet," Serena said, "He told me I should, though..."

"You should," Blair smiled.

Serena smiled slightly, "So...What about Louis? I heard some news that he didn't take the divorce so well...I mean, I was in Paris so, you know..."

Blair nodded her head, "It was tough, but I managed."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there, B,"

"No," Blair said, "Serena, I understand why you left. We were all just confused."

Serena held Blair's hand, and they laughed, "So..." Serena said, "Natie's getting married!"

Blair laughed, "I know!" She said, "I always thought he and I would get married,"

"True," Serena said, "And I'd be the bridesmaid!"

They laughed, reminiscing past memories.

"So much has changed," Blair said.

"Yeah," Serena shot back, "Any news about Ivy?"

"No," Blair said, "We haven't heard from her since you left."

"And...Gossip Girl?"

"Still the same," Blair said, "She'll just never change."

Serena laughed, "Nate and Charlie are a lovely couple, huh?"

"Yeah," Blair said, "She's rubbed off on Nate," She smiled.

"I'm happy for them,"

"Me too,"

As if on cue, both Serena and Blair's phones beeped. This could only mean one thing: Gossip Girl.

And they were right.

_Missed me bitches? Good. I missed you, too. Word of mouth is that our favorite S is back. Know what that means? TROUBLE. Let's see what Charlie makes of your past transgressions. _

_ You know you missed me._

_ Xoxo_

_ Gossip Girl_

**a/n: hi guys! loving the response i'm getting for this fic, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm enjoying writing this and hope you'll love it all the way to the end. so yes, happy weekend! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with Schmucks

**Chapter 4: Dinner for Shmucks**

After receiving the text from Gossip Girl, Serena received a text from her mom saying there's a little celebration going on at home. Serena asked Blair to come with her, and called up Chuck, as well.

Well, for the Van der Woodsens, little doesn't really mean little. When they arrived at the apartment, people were everywhere. Lots of food were on the table, and there were waiters and waitresses here and there, drinks overflowing...

"Serena," Rufus and Lily greeted. Lily hugged her.

"Oh, Blair," Lily smiled, "I'm glad you two made up."

"Yeah, it just took us a while..." Serena said. Blair's arm was linked to hers.

"Serena!" Nate said as he and Charlie made their way to her. He hugged her, "God, it's been too long! I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Natie," She smiled, "And congrats,"

"Ahh," Nate said, "I'm blessed with her."

"He's bluffing," Charlie said, and they laughed.

"Wow, look at that," Chuck said as he and Dan came up to the group, "Look who just kissed and made up." He was talking about Blair and Serena. He gave Blair a peck on the cheek and hugged Serena, "Welcome back, Sis."

"And should I be surprised that you and Dan have kissed and made up as well?" Serena quipped.

Dan laughed, "Ahh, we're grown men," He said.

"Yeah," Chuck said, "Besides, you're back, why would we be fighting?"

More laughter.

"So, Nate, how did you propose to Charlie?"

"Ah, that one I know," Dan said, "We orchestrated it."

"And it's very cheesy, mind you," Chuck said.

Nate laughed, "Shut it," He said.

"So how was it?" Serena asked again.

"Well, we accompanied him to Vegas," Chuck said, "And you know this little Venice thing there? We went there, he knelt on one knee—"

"Complete with Flowers and Balloons..." Dan said.

"And he brought out the ring," Chuck said, "And professed his love."

"And I said yes," Charlie smiled.

"Oh, Natie," Serena said, "That's wonderful—"

"Ah, well..." Nate muttered and smiled.

They talked some more, caught up on their lives, and their phones beeped altogether.

"Oh, please not again..." Serena muttered.

"Looks like someone really missed you, Serena," Chuck said.

They got out their phones, clicked on the new message and read:

_ Hello Upper East Siders. I heard that there's a party going on at the Van der Woodsens...Or Humphreys. Whatever. And that our favorite blonde is back. _

_ Seems like everyone's welcoming her with open arms. But not me._

_ Because as they say, you can try to move on, but you can NEVER let go of your past. And yes, S, your past will catch up to you._

_ But I'll drop the bomb in time._

_ Oh, and Charlie? Beware. You know nothing yet._

_ You know you love me._

_ Xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

"It's just insane how she sends a blast the day I come back," Serena muttered, "How crazy can she be?"

"Everyone's not my friend?" Charlie said.

"Oh, don't mind her," Nate said, "Gossip Girl's crazy."

"She tries to ruin everything," Blair said, "And S is her favorite target."

"I want to ostracize her," Serena said.

"Easy," Dan said, "Don't mind her, You know you're better than that."

"Thanks," Serena said.

Dan smiled at her, "So," He said, "Let's...get the party goin'?"

Serena laughed, "If Dan Humphrey wants to party, I'm in." She smiled and he caught her eye.


	5. Chapter 5: Rainy day Woman

**Chapter 5: Rainy Day Woman**

_**The past three years have not really been what I'd call my banner years. But, just like most hard years do, this one has taught me so much. It made me realize a lot of things.**_

_**Let's talk about Blair and I...**_

Serena closed her copy of _Outside Looking In_. She was alone in her room at the Empire. She looked out the window. It was raining outside. She took a deep breath and took out some juice from the fridge. She was stills cared of reading stuff about Dan and Blair...

Her phone then rang. She picked it up and, "Hello?" She said.

"Hey," It was Dan.

"Oh my goodness," she said, "Dan...I...didn't know—"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just...I thought of calling you."

"Wow," She muttered.

He laughed, "Yeah, well...So...How's being back in New York?"

"Good," She said, "I can't believe I missed this place! And I can't believe it's raining!"

Dan laughed, "I know, right? Serena's back and it rains..."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll leave soon..."

"Nah," He said, "Don't do that."

Serena felt her heart skip a beat. Last night, the party at her mom's was good—she enjoyed hanging out with her old friends, and though Gossip Girl tried to ruin the night, Dan made sure everything went well. Which was odd, considering they didn't talk for years...But still...

"I'm reading your book, by the way..." Serena said.

"And...?"

"And I can't get past through your story about B..."

He laughed, "Come on, Serena, read on."

"I just don't think—"

"It's not what you think," He stated, "Besides, it's a rainy day, I'm sure you have nothing better to do, not that I'm being narcissistic and nowhere to go so..."

She laughed, "Fine, if you say so..."

"Call me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay," Serena said. She put down her phone and held the book once more. She took a deep breath, opened it and went on.

_**Blair and I...Well, who'd have thought we'd be a couple? For one, we spent all those years hating each other. But I guess, life has really a funny way of playing with us. Blair and I found each other in a time when things were crazy. When we had no one else to lean on to. What Blair and I had was something special, something I'd never be able to explain. But what I know is this: Whatever it was, it had its time—and then it was over. Like most things in life, it had to end. I'll always treasure it, but that's that. Some people are meant to be just friends—like Blair and I.**_

_**Maybe most of you would think we're such idiots—jumping into things just like that, embarrassing Louis and his family...But we're people, too. We feel things. And sometimes, we realize a little too late.**_

_**My relationship with Blair has given people heartaches, and headaches. It almost ruined every relationship there is in my life, our lives. But you know what's good about it? **_

_**What's good is that even if it ripped things apart, it was also the thing that brought them all back together. It wasn't easy, but we've all moved on and forgiven one another. **_

_**Only one person remains far away, though, literally and figuratively.**_

_**And yes, I'm talking about Serena.**_

It was a new chapter and Serena turned the page.

_**Serena Van der Woodsen. My muse. My first love. **_

_**And the woman whose heart I broke three years back.**_

_**There are so many things I'd like to tell Serena. So many things I'd like to say. But I don't know how to tell her. I can't even call her, or write...I fear I've ruined us far too much for me to know what to say. But I have to try. So, Serena, just in case you're reading this**_, _**this is what I want to say:**_

_**Yes, I did fall for Blair. It's true. But as for not answering you when you told me how you still felt years back, I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed because I wasn't the man I wanted to be.**_

_**You are my first love, Serena. You're the person who brought me in; Who, even if people said you ruined my life, that you made it chaotic and all that, I know you're the only one who allowed me to get in. Be a part of this thing. And for that I am thankful.**_

_**Things have always been complicated between us, though. Your mom and my dad...Nate, for a time. Unresolved feelings...Things that just have nothing to do with us just...come. And at some point, it all just got to me. **_

_**The past three years have made me realize how much you mean to me. How much I loved you—and how much I still do. You're not only my muse, Serena, you are, and always will be, my one great love.**_

_**I don't know how things are gonna pan out, though. I can only hope for the best. And that maybe, just maybe, this time, I won't screw it up.**_

Serena's eyes filled with tears as she finished reading that chapter. She picked up her phone, and dialed Dan's number.

"Serena," He said as he answered the call.

"Dan," She said, "I read the book.

"Everything?"

"Yes," She said, "The part about me—"

"It was real. It is real."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

For some reason, this made her laugh, "Thanks?"

"Listen," He said after a few seconds, "You think I can go there and visit you right now?"

"With this rain?"

"Screw the rain," Dan said, "We've wasted so much time."

She laughed once more, "I like the idea."

"See you in a bit?"

"I'll be waiting." And she smiled as she put down her phone.

xx

**a/n: So...it was very very rainy here hours back and it has given me ideas...Yes, Rainy Day Women, like that classic song and that episode of The OC from years back (Which is my favorite) and...yeah just thought of doing something with the rain on. So yeah, hope you liked this. :) xx **


	6. Chapter 6: Skinny Love

**a/n: First up! I just wanna give a shoutout to you my amazing readers. This fic has been getting so much love than I thought it'd get, so really, THANK YOU. Special shout-outs to **_**slonecziq**_** (Hi! Karola!) for all your love, reviews and our fun GG discussions, and **_**dedicatedtotwilight, supertash, togane, october8th2005 **_**for the encouraging, enthusiastic reviews, and of course, to **_**obsessivegirl73 **_**for still taking time to review, though she doesn't watch GG! haha, I appreciate it, and to all of you who has subscribed to this, thank you so much. ok, ok, that was long, let's move on now...Good day/night wherever you are! :)**

**Chapter 6: Skinny Love**

Serena rushed to the door as the someone knocked. She looked at herself in the mirror for a bit, then walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Dan was outside.

"Hi," He said, as he closed the umbrella he was holding.

"You really came," She smiled.

"Of course," He said and came inside, "I brought some cream of Mushroom soup,' He said, "I mean, it's raining so, you know, it might be good..."

She laughed as she helped Dan put the bowl of soup on the table, "Thanks," She said.

"For the soup?"

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Dan," she smiled.

He laughed, and put his hand sin his pockets, "Well," He said, "I'm just...doing the right thing."

"The right thing?"

"We're not getting any younger," He said, "And I know you missed me..." He teased.

She laughed, "You don't know that..."

"Seriously," He said, "I missed you."

Serena smiled, "I missed you too."

"So what do we have here?" Dan said as he rummaged through the little refrigerator, "Aha!" He said, "Pinot Grigio! Did you order this?" He held out the bottle of wine.

"Nah," Serena said, "Must be Chuck. You know how his mind works..."

Dan laughed, and put out two wine goblets from the mini kitchen cabinet and placed them down on the table. He poured himself and Serena glasses of wine, "So," He asked, "How was Paris?"

"Cold," She said, "Beautiful...but cold."

"I'm sure you set fire to the rain."

She laughed, "Not really..."

"So, had lots of French men under tow?"

"Paris wasn't like that at all," She answered, "Well, I went out with some guys but that was that...Nothing special, really. Nothing like what we had..."

Dan smiled a bit, "You know...I actually thought of following you there. I mean, after a while...After Blair and everything..."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dan said, "But I figured you needed your time. I mean, that's why you left, and I didn't want to take it away from you."

Serena smiled, "Why did you and Blair break up?"

"She figured she belonged with Chuck...And...we were better off as friends."

Serena nodded her head.

Dan went on, "And then...there's you," He said, "I still love you , Serena. I don't want us to rush into things, though, I mean, we have to figure out if we really still have it...I know we do, but you know? Three years is three years."

"I know," Serena said.

"But," He reached out for her hand, "I know that this time, we'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Now I really don't regret coming back," Serena said, "One thing though...I always thought Charlie would be mad at me or something, or she'd treat me coldly...I mean...With Nate and I...it's been years but, you know...I always thought since she didn't grow up here, she'd think it's awkward that something happened between Nate and I once upon a time..."

Dan took a deep breath, "Uhm," He said, "Charlie doesn't exactly know that you and Nate had that...thing..."

"What?"

"I mean, she knows that you and Nate had something, but she...she thinks it was just a crush...puppy love...whatever."

"Nate didn't tell her?"

"Nate didn't really think it was needed—"

"Oh my God," Serena cupped her hands over her mouth, "I thought she knew..."

"Don't worry," Dan said, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Serena said, "If she finds out, what would she do? Dan, I'm tired of lies and scheming and covering up truths—"

"Serena, you didn't do anything—"

"I should call Nate,"

"Serena, calm down," Dan said, "Listen. It doesn't matter, okay? I'm sure Charlie won't mind. And it's not like it's you who wanted to cover this up."

Serena took a deep breath, "I'm just worried, you know? Gossip Girl warned about this thing about my past and now I knew this—"

"Relax," Dan squeezed her hand, "It will be fine, okay? Screw Gossip Girl. Things will work out fine."

Serena sighed, "I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7: Bridesmaids

**Chapter 7: Bridesmaids**

_Serena: How crazy can you be, Nate? Why didn't you tell her about us?_

_Nate: Serena, come on, calm down._

_Serena: What if she learns it from other people? Is that fine with you? You know how this city is._

_Nate: She'll understand._

_Serena: I just can't believe you'd lie about something like this._

_Nate: I didn't lie._

_Serena: U didn't tell her everything. Like that's any better._

_Nate: Serena, for the last time, calm down. If anything, just tell her it was puppy love. That's what she knows. We were young, that's that._

"Serena?" Charlie asked, a smile on her face. It was her bridal shower and her bridesmaids, Serena, Blair, and her friends Augusta, Poppy, and Ira were sitting around in a circle on the floor. They were playing spin the bottle and as the bottle pointed to Serena, Charlie asked her what really happened between her and Nate. Serena couldn't answer. She wanted to tell her the truth—that she and Nate lost their virginity to each other, that she and Blair fought over him once, no not just once, that once upon a time, she had strong feelings for Nate, and Nate loved her, as well...But she remembered Nate's texts that morning. She remembered what he told her. Was it really worth telling the truth?

"S," Blair said, looking at her, as if reading her mind.

"So?" Charlie asked, "What is it between you and Nate, really?"

Serena took a deep breath, "It uhm..." She said, "It was just...puppy love..."

Blair gaped at Serena and then took a deep breath herself.

"Oh," Charlie said, "Oh. Okay. Just that?"

"Yeah," Serena said almost immediately.

Charlie smiled, "Okay..." She said, "That's cool. So," She went on, "More wine, everyone?"

"Wine!" Poppy exclaimed.

"You okay?" Blair asked Serena.

"Yeah," Serena tried to smile.

Blair nodded her head and they stood up. Serena went to one corner of the room, and opened her purse. She took out her phone and saw that there was a text from Dan.

_How's the party?_

Serena texted back, _Awful. Nah, I'm awful._

_What happened?_

_Charlie asked me deets about me and Nate. And I felt compelled to lie._

_Oh. Everyone here in Chuck's suite are partying hard. Wanna meet up at d lobby?_

_Yeah. be there in a few._

"Texting Natie?" Someone who just came near Serena said. It was Georgina Sparks.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" Blair asked as she saw the commotion.

"Nothing," Georgina said, "I just heard that there's a party going on...And as I can see, it's sucking real bad."

"I didn't invite you," Charlie said.

Georgina disregarded her, "Oh," She said, noticing the bottle on the floor, "I see you played some spin the bottle. Did Serena here reveal what she needs to reveal?"

"You know that there's nothing to reveal, Georgina." Serena said.

"Easy," Georgina teased.

"You know what? You should just kick her out or I'll call security," Blair said, "She's just a pathetic sad little hooker—"

"You don't have to say anything," Georgina said, "I'm leaving. This party sucks anyway. I'll probably just barge in at the boys' party. Ta-ta!" She gave Serena one more parting glance then walked out.

"Oh don't mind her," Blair said, "Let's party on!"

The girls went on to the dinner table, drank more, danced to the music while Serena made her way out of the room. She needed a distraction and Dan's offer was good. She made her way to the elevator, pressed down, and when she arrived at the ground floor, she found Dan waiting for her.

"Dan," She smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...just...frazzled..."

"About Nate?"

"And Georgina. She just came around."

Dan reached for her hand, "Don't worry," He said, "Look. Serena, nothing's your fault, okay? And look at you...You've really grown up and...I just—"

"Just?"

Dan moved closer to her, and Serena was surprised, but she didn't pull back. She inched her face closer to Dan's, too. And then their lips met, and they kissed, dissolving all the years of separation and confusion. Serena met Dan's eyes and they smiled at each other, laughed a bit, and went back kissing. Everything was perfect...Until they heard a camera snap.

Serena turned to look at who it was...and then saw that it was her "fake" cousin, Ivy.

"Ivy?" She said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a scoop?"

Serena faked a laugh, "So, this is what you do now? You're one of Gossip Girl's whatevers?"

"Like you didn't do this before?"

"You know," Serena said, "I always thought you were different. And now this. Great, Ivy, just...great."

"Yeah, she's really great," Georgina said, "Like you. Bailing out on your own cousin's bridal shower to make out with Lonely Boy."

"I don't know why you love prying on things so much Georgina," Serena said, "But whatever I do, it's none of your business."

"Chill," She said, "Come on, Ivy, Let's go. Oh, and check your phones in a bit, I'm sure the whole GG blogosphere will be talking about you."

Georgina walked away with Ivy, leaving Dan and Serena alone.

Serena took a deep breath, "Maybe I should get back up..."

"Don't mind, Georgina."

"I know," Serena said, "But she has a point...It's my cousin's bridal shower. Besides," She reached for Dan's hand, "We'll have more time, right?"

"Of course," He smiled, kissed her once more, and they walked to the elevator hand in hand.

**a/n: I know it's been a few days since my last update, sorry to keep you guys waiting, but thank you for waiting! :) I've just had to deal with a couple of things, and also I had to update my other fics, haha and this was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half, and the other half I'd write for the next chapter..**

**This is dedicated to **_**slonecziq **_**because she requested for some Georgina action, and a Derena kiss :D hope this worked!**

**so there, xoxo everyone! ~Cass**


	8. Chapter 8: When GG Strikes

**Chapter 8: When GG Strikes**

_Hello my Upper East Siders. See the photo? I'm sure you're all gaping your perfectly polished heads. Right. S and Lonely Boy are back on!_

_The sad thing is, S bailed out of her own cousin's Bridal Shower just to make out with Mr. Dan Humphrey himself._

_So what does that say about our dear, darling S?_

_She hasn't changed a bit. _

_Old habits die hard._

_Just like me._

_And some secrets I'm dying to tell._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Serena sighed as she finished reading Gossip Girl's newest blast. She opened the door to Charlie's hotel room and went back in, receiving shocked stares from Charlie and her friends—they too, were holding their phones.

"Oh my God," Serena said, "Guys, I'm sorry, I just..."

"You don't have to explain," Charlie said, and took a deep breath, "I mean, it's alright, it's really none of my business, but...I didn't think you'd bail on this just for—"

"Charlie, I didn't bail, okay?" Serena said, "I just needed a breather. Georgina's insane and it's just—"

"Serena just got back," Blair said, "Can we just allow her to do what she wants? I mean, no offense, Charlie."

"It's okay," Charlie said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to come off rudely. I guess I'm just stressed," She laughed a bit, "Wedding's in two days, I can't believe it..."

Serena smiled and went up to Charlie, "Hey," She said, holding her hand, "I'm really sorry, and don't worry. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Charlie smiled back, "Thanks," She said, "So...Truffles?"

Serena laughed, "Let's eat."

"Come on, Nathaniel, it's your last night of being single! Enjoy the party!" Chuck said, as he poured some more wine in Nate's wine glass.

Just then, Dan came up to them.

"This one enjoyed the night a lot, though," Chuck teased, having read Gossip Girl's blast.

Dan took a deep breath, "Nate," He said, "I think Serena's right...Maybe you should've told Charlie about what really happened between you and Serena."

"Dan," Nate said, "Come on. It's been a while."

"I know, but we also know Gossip Girl. Just like what she did at Blair's wedding to Louis—"

"And who's fault was that?" Chuck said.

"Mine," Dan admitted, "But we all know that either way, GG won't stop until she ruins all of us."

Nate took a deep breath, "Dan, I love Charlie. Like you love Serena, like Chuck loves Blair. And if this is what it takes to keep it perfect, I'll do it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. We were kids, that's that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Nate said, "Let's not mind Gossip Girl. We're not getting any younger, let's just enjoy, shall we?"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dan said.

"Let's just cross the bridge when we get there." Nate said.

"You guys are ruining the mood," Chuck said, "Come on. It's a party. And it's my suite, okay?"

Dan just took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9: Here comes the heartache

**Chapter 8: Here comes the heartache**

Dan caught Serena's eye as they were both standing at each side of the altar. They were part of the entourage. Serena thought that everything was perfect—The beautiful Red Roses, the perfectly polished church floor, people's happy faces...Serena just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

The priest spoke, "If anyone's against this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"You can't let them get married." Someone spoke. It was Georgina Sparks, wearing a Puffy, Renaissance style gown.

"Oh, please Georgina," Serena said, "Can't you just lay off even just for once?"

"No," Georgina said, "And well...I'm just saving your cousin from further humiliation."

"Get out." Nate said.

"Not before I say what I have to say,"

"Georgina, I'm warning you," Serena said.

"Defensive much?" Georgina laughed, "But well, you do have the right to be."

"Why don't someone just take her out?" Blair said.

"I'll get out," Georgina said, "But I've to say this first. Charlotte, Serena's lying to you. And so is Nate."

"What—" Charlie said.

"Don't listen to her," Nate said, "She's crazy."

"Is it crazy that I know that you and Serena lost your virginity to each other? That you slept with your bestfriend's boyfriend?"

Serena took a deep breath, "Georgina, please—"

"What? Admit it," Georgina said, "I mean, you came to me that night, Serena, and you killed Paul—"

"I did not kill him!" There were tears in Serena's eyes.

"But you were there," Georgina said.

Serena was crying, "Charlie, I—"

"It's true?" Charlie said, "It's all true? You...you and Nate slept with each other?"

"Charlie, we were young," Nate said, "And...and it wasn't...intentional—"

"We were drunk," Serena said, "I was drinking so bad, Natie was there and—"

"You lied to me!" Charlie shouted, dropping her bouquet, "Both of you did!"

"Charlie, I didn't mean for you to know," Nate said, "It's all in the past—"

"But I asked you," Charlie was looking at Serena now, "And you said you and Nate were just...It was just puppy love!"

"It was my idea," Nate said, "It was—"

Charlie slapped Nate on the face, "You're such a liar!" And then she went up to Serena, "And you're a whore! I'm disgusted that you are my cousin."

"Charlie—"

"I can't believe I even wanted to be part of this world," She said, "I shouldn't have come back. I should've just let Ivy stay as your fake cousin! You're all screwed up!" She cried as she ran away.

"Charlie!" Nate called out.

Charlie looked back, "Don't bother, Nate," Charlie said, "I don't wanna see your face ever again. I'm leaving."

Georgina smiled, "Best wishes," She said sarcastically.

They all just looked at each other not knowing what to say.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Vow

**Chapter 10: Broken Vow**

Serena was walking back and forth her suite in the Empire . "Serena," Dan said as he walked up to her and held her hand, "Come on, come on. Calm down." Nate was sitting in one corner of the room, not saying anything. Blair and Chuck were standing near him, holding hands.

"How can I calm down? I just ruined my own cousin's wedding!"

"Serena, you didn't do anything, it was Georgina who did." Dan said.

"But we could've prevented this," Serena said, "If only we told the truth, we could've." She sat down on bed and burrowed her face in her hands.

"S," Blair said.

"God, why do I ruin everything?" Serena cried, "I come back here and this happened, what kind of person am I?"

"Serena, come on, we all know it wasn't your fault," Blair said.

"It was mine," Nate muttered, "I should've...I should've told her. I thought it would make things better if I didn't but...but I'm wrong—"

"You know what?" Serena said, looking at Nate, "You're right. You know how these things go, Nate. You know that nothing stays hidden in here, and what did you do? You lied."

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

"I shouldn't have come back," Serena said, "This world, it's...it's just crazy." She took a deep breath, "I should've just stayed in Paris."

"Don't say that," Dan said.

"No, really," Serena said, "I've been here just for a few days and everything's gone downhill again."

"Serena, don't let Georgina destroy you," Blair said, "You know how she operates."

"That's the thing," Serena said, "We all know how she operates and yet we still haven't learned."

"We should destroy Georgina," Blair said.

"Seriously, B?" Serena said, "I'm done with all of that."

Blair took a deep breath, "S, I just...Please, just calm down."

"I should talk to Charlie," Serena said, "Maybe she'll listen. Maybe..."

"I'll come with you," Dan said.

"No," Serena said, "I wanna do this alone."

"I should come," Nate said, "I...I wanna talk to her."

"Nate, you heard Charlie. She's angry." Serena said, "Let me just do this first, okay?"

"But she's my fiancée!" Nate said.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said, trying to calm Nate down.

"Fine!" Serena said, "Come if you want to. But Nate, if things get worse—"

"Guys, enough," Chuck said, "We're all coming with you, okay?"

"You can't decide on that," Serena said.

"Serena, for the last time, calm down," Chuck said, "And if you're forgetting, you're my stepsister. So I care, okay?"

Serena took a deep breath," Fine," She said, "Let's go."

And then she went out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: The ShakeUp

**Chapter 11: The Shake****-****Up**

"Charlotte, come on, please just stop—" Lily said as Charlie was about to get out of Lily and Rufus' loft, carrying her bags. "Charlie,"

Just then Serena came inside the loft, with Nate behind her. They both asked Dan, Blair and Chuck to just wait outside.

"Wow, what's this? A reunion of two old flames?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Charlie," Serena said, "Please. Please just hear me out."

"Charlie," Nate muttered, "Yes, please. I—"

"Cut it out."

"Charlie, Serena and I," Nate said, "It's long been over. And whatever it was, it's not like what we have."

"What do we have?" Charlie asked, "It's all a lie, Nathaniel."

"It's not."

"When will you stop lying?"

"Charlie, please," Serena said, "Nate loves you."

"Yeah? Is that how love is for you guys? Lying, cheating, not speaking up?"

"We didn't cheat!" Nate said, "Charlie, it's been too long—"

"You know I'm trying so hard to give you both a chance, but I can't." She said, "Maybe I just don't belong here. I never did."

"Don't say that," Nate said, "Please, don't—"

"Sorry," Charlie said, "But I have to go. Have a nice life." She then went out the door.

Serena shook her head, and bit her lip.

xxxxx

Dan went out of the car as he saw Charlie. Chuck and Blair followed suit. "Charlotte, wait," Dan said, "Please, just listen. They came here for you."

Charlie took a deep breath, "You're a good man, Dan, and...And okay, maybe they did. Maybe you all did. But I can't," She said, "I can't stay and try to live this life. I just...I don't belong here."

"Nate loves you," Blair said.

Charlie took a deep breath, "People you love shouldn't lie to you."

"Everyone lies," Chuck said.

"But when you love people, it should be hard."

Dan took a deep breath, "Just give Nate a chance,"

"I have to go." Charlie said, and left just as Nate and Serena came out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12: One has to leave

Chapter 12: One has to leave

"Serena, come on," Dan said as he and Serena were back in Serena's hotel room, "It may not have turned out well, but it wasn't your fault, you know that."

"Don't you get it, Dan?" She said, "I can't be here anymore. Life doesn't work like this anymore. I've left this, and now I came back, and look what happened—"

"This could still be fixed,"

She took a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

"Serena,"

"I wasn't really meant to stay in the first place," She said.

"What about us?"

"Dan,"

"I love you."

"You know I love you, too," She said, "But I don't belong here anymore. You know that."

"Serena, don't do this."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Dan, even if I want to stay, I can't. I just can't. There's nothing in here for me anymore."

"Even me?"

"Let's face it. Things have changed, and yes, we may have had a thing...and I love you, but maybe we rushed it all. Dan, we don't know each other anymore. I have a life, in Paris. and that's where I should be. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I'll bring you to the airport."

"Don't," She said, "Don't make things any harder."

"Serena, just stay. We can make things work, and—"

"I can't," She said, "I love you, Dan, but I'm sorry."

"Don't be unfair."

"I'm not."

Dan took a deep breath.

"Dan, just go. Please. I need to be alone."

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

Serena didn't answer.

Dan shook his head, "I'm sorry," He just muttered, "I love you."

"Dan,"

"Okay. Sorry," He said, gave her one last look, and left.


	13. Chapter 13: 100 yrs of solitude

**Chapter 13: 100 years of Solitude**

"Serena," Dan said as he knocked on the door of Serena's hotel room the following day, "Come on, open up. Just talk to me, please,"

"Daniel," Chuck said from behind Dan. He just got out of the elevator.

"Chuck," Dan said, "Serena's not in there."

"Is she in the airport, coz if she is—"

"Dan, she's gone."

"What?"

"She left an hour back," Chuck said, "I brought her to the airport."

"And why didn't you tell me? For God's sake, Chuck, you just let her leave?"

"Daniel, she wanted to leave," Chuck said, "You talked to her yesterday, didn't you? And besides, Dan, she needs this."

"She's been gone for three years!"

"Yeah, and she came back, and you know what happened. You know that even if she doesn't want this to affect her, it will."

Dan took a deep breath, "I will kill Georgina."

Chuck laughed, "Easy,"

"Chuck, I just...I love Serena, and I'm trying to make this work, and now...she left. For Paris. Maybe I should come, right, I should go get tickets and—"

"For your own sake, Dan, don't," Chuck said, "Serena needs some time off, You have to give her this."

"But I want to make things right,"

"Then listen to me," Chuck said, "You pushing things? That won't do any good. It will just ruin both of you. Sometimes...we all need some time off. We need to find ourselves, to get away..."

"Like you and your sojourn to Paris,"

Chuck laughed, "Well, that one didn't go well...but at least it helped."

Dan took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do."

"Give her time," Chuck said, "She'll come around."

"I hope you're right."

xx


	14. Chapter 14: Paris j'etaime

**Chapter 14: Paris...J'etaime? **

**6 months later**

"Bon Jour, Serena!" Serena's French friend, and housemate, Althea said as Serena went down the stairs of their apartment. Serena's hair was cut to shoulder-length and she was wearing a long, brown tunic.

"Althea," Serena smiled as she gave her a peck on the cheek, "Someone seems happy this morning..."

Althea laughed and showed her her hand.

"What?" Serena asked and then noticed the big diamond ring shining on Althea's finger.

"Oh my God," Serena gasped, "Eduardo proposed? You're getting married?"

Althea laughed, "Last night, 'ee brought me to iz beautiful shack, and ee got down on 'ees knees and 'ee proposed! I cried so much, I was so touched!"

"That's wonderful!" Serena exclaimed and sat down next to her, "I'm really happy for you."

"You'll be a bridesmaid, okay?"

"Aww, thank you, Althea," Serena said, "But don't you think that's too much? You just met me a year ago and I almost flaked out on you by going back to New York and..." She sighed, "I'm really happy for you, Thea. Really."

"Thank you," Althea said, "You deserve oo be 'appy, Serena. Oh well, maybe soon you'll find what you're looking for..."

Serena smiled and then they heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get that," Serena said and rushed to the door. She was then surprised to see Dan Humphrey standing outside.

"Dan," Serena said.

"Serena,"

xx


	15. Chapter 15: Stealing Heaven

**Chapter 15: Stealing Heaven**

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"I—"

"Serena?" Althea asked and went up to Serena, "Who's there?"

"Uh, Hi!" Dan said, "You don't know me but I'm Serena's friend. I live in New York..."

"Ooh! New Yorker!" Althea said, "Serena, you didn't 'ell me your friend was coming!"

"I didn't know—"

"Yeah, it's..." Dan said, "I wanted to surprise her."

"Zat is awesome!" Althea exclaimed, "Come in, come in—"

"He won't stay long," Serena muttered.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Althea said, "He came all the way from New York," She led Dan in, and set another glass on the table, "'Ere. It's my famous fresh Orange juice, you 'ave to drink,"

"Thanks," Dan said.

"I shall leave you two alone," Althea said, "I think you 'ave a lot to catch up on," She tapped Serena on the shoulder and went upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Dan, "Dan, I'm in peace here. I have a life out here. What? Did you bring them, too?"

"No, it's just me. I can't stand being away from you anymore," He said, "I knew I shouldn't have come but Serena really wanted to see you. I know you wouldn't take my calls so—"

She took a deep breath, "Dan,"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"Sorry," she muttered and sat down, "I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you but it's hard," She said, "I just feel like every time I see one of you, it brings me back to who I wouldn't want to be anymore."

"I know," Dan said, "But you don't have to feel that way anymore. Just give me a chance, will you?"

She didn't answer, instead, "How are...how's everyone back home?"

"Alright," Dan said, "Chuck and Blair are doing a lot of charity work, Nate's still...recuperating. We haven't heard from Lola in a while. Georgina's still crazy—"

Serena laughed, "Some things never change, huh?"

Dan smiled, "How are you?"

"Good," She said, "Writing for a monthly magazine..Althea knows the editor so...Anyway, I've also been working on some blogs...Life's simple here."

"I'm happy for you,"

"Thanks," She said, "Sorry if I've been erratic...I just..."

"I understand," Dan said.

"So...where are you staying?"

"Just an inn a couple blocks away."

"And...how long are you gonna be staying?"

"I don't know," He said, "We'll see."

She smiled a bit, "Dan, I can't promise anything,"

"It's okay," Dan said, "I just...wanna stay."

She smiled, "Well," She took a deep breath, "I don't have much to do today so...Maybe you'd want some crepes? I know a good place."

"Crepes sounds good," He smiled back.


	16. Chapter 16: Coffee and Cigarettes

**Chapter 16: Coffee and Cigarettes**

"These crepes are good!" Dan said as he wiped his chin with a table napkin, "The mangoes, wow."

"I know, right?" Serena smiled, "You know when I first came here all those years ago, this became my comfort food." She drank some juice.

"I think I may be hanging out here a lot," He said.

She smiled, "So," She said, "I forgot to ask you...How's Nate?"

"He's...alright," Dan said, "Not as great as everyone else, but he's fine. Still coping..."

"So he and Charlie?"

"She never came back," Dan said, "She basically disappeared."

"No one knows where she went?"

"She just sent Lily a note saying she's sorry she had to leave but that...she really had to. She said it was for the best."

"But...Nate? Didn't she ever talk to Nate?"

Dan shrugged, "Well, She wrote him a letter once. An email, actually. saying she loved him, and she knows he loved her but that...that it's not very strong to hold them together. And that she knows she may have over-reacted, but at the same time, she feels like she actually had a reason to...Or that maybe, that had to happen. So...yeah, she left."

She took a deep breath, "I always thought they were a lovely couple."

"Yeah," Dan said, "Life happens..."

"Georgina happened."

Dan smiled sadly, "Did I tell you last night that she and her husband have separated?"

"Oh, really?" Serena said, "What happened?"

"Who knows?" Dan shrugged, "So that drove her crazier, sometimes she's seen in bars and stuff..."

"So who handles Gossip Girl?"

"Still her, I think," Dan said, "I don't...I don't know..."

"And Ivy? How is she?"

"Last I heard, she's balancing time between living in the Bronx and crashing at Georgina's..."

Serena sighed, "She was a good cousin once," She said.

"I know," Dan said.

"And Rufus and Lily?"

"Good," Dan said, "Life's good. They miss you, though,"

Serena smiled, "It's only Erik I get to talk too these days...Oh! By the way, he and Jenny are still in touch,"

"Yeah, I've heard," Dan smiled.

"I learned Jenny's doing so well in Providence, huh? She put up her own store, too, how cool is that?"

"I'm proud of her," Dan said.

"Yeah, me too," Serena said, "I mean, I know we had our differences but...she was a really good girl in the beginning."

"I'm really sorry for everything she did to you."

"It's all in the past, Dan," Serena said and took a deep breath, "When did life ever become like this? When did life ever get so complicated?"

"Hasn't it always been?"

Serena laughed and Dan did, too.

"I missed you," Dan said.

"I missed you, too."

"So. Listen, why don't we go somewhere? I'd like to go to the Eiffel, I'd like to bring you there. I mean, isn't it beautiful there at night? I know you've probably been there countless of times but—"

"Will you really wanna go with a girl you're not sure you still know?"

Dan laughed, "Well, you can't be worse than the girls I do know."

They shared a smile, remembering their first ever conversation.

"I'd love to," Serena smiled.

"Thank you,"

And then their phones beeped,

_Word has it that lonely boy followed our dearly not so missed S in Paris. Wonder what they're up to. Guess what? I shall know. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Dan and Serena looked at each other and for some reason, just laughed.

**a/n: hi guys! sorry for takin a while to update, i was just in a mini rut and I didn't want to write badly so...hope this worked. Good day/ night! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Eiffel in Love

**Chapter 17: Eiffel in love**

"It's beautiful," Serena said as she and Dan were sitting on a bench, looking at the Eiffel tower. The lights were cast upon them, and the beauty of the place was striking. The flowers were swaying through the wind, the tourists were taking photos, sharing food and drinks... "You know," Serena went on, "This place still never ceases to amaze me."

"You're beautiful," Dan said, looking at her.

Serena bit her lip, "Thanks," She muttered.

Dan took a deep breath, "Sometime I wonder if we would've met if we didn't live in New York..."

Serena looked at him, "Maybe," She said, "What do you think we'd be if we didn't meet? I mean, I don't know..."

He laughed, "I think I'd still be burrowed in writing, probably in Iowa or something..."

"That rhymes,"

He laughed, "Yeah, well...Or maybe I'd be somewhere far away. Or maybe, I was born in Brooklyn and I left...You however, will probably have been born in LA or maybe here...And you're a star...Maybe an actress or a model and you'd have no idea who I am..."

"That's insane," Serena said, "I think we still would've met either way..."

"And you'd like that?"

"Won't you?"

"Don't be silly," Dan said, "Of course I would..."

"And why?"

"Let's see..." Dan said, "Because...without you, I probably would still be living in my shell, not letting anyone in? Without you, I probably wouldn't have been happy..."

"Even if I brought so much craziness in your life?"

Dan laughed, "Do you regret it? You and me?"

Serena shook her head, "No," She said, "I said this before, Dan. I've never been right before you, or after you. You and I...we were great, weren't we?"

"Yeah," Dan said, "We were."

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to that," Serena said, "To when life wasn't as crazy as it is now. I mean, back then, I thought it was the worst but looking back, it was actually much more bearable than today."

"And we had each other," Dan muttered.

"Yeah," Serena said, "We did."

Dan took a deep breath, "I don't know where to go from here, Serena,"

"Me too,"

"But we'll figure it out," Dan looked at her.

"Yes," Serena said, "We always do."

Dan smiled at her, "What you say we just try to forget about everything for a while and—"

"No," Serena said, "We can't do that...But we can try to...to just see things for what they are now. And try to live with it. And...try to see how this goes."

Dan nodded his head and once again, their phones rang.

_Hello Upper Eastsiders. Surprise, surprise, your eyes are so bright. Look at the photo below._

Dan and Serena scrolled down and saw a photo. Their photo. A photo of them walking to the Eiffel.

"Wow," Serena muttered.

_Looks like S and D are hot and heavy! Having fun? Have they forgotten about their past transgressions? Looks like it._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

"She's insane," Serena said, "Wow,"

Dan shook his head, "So...I...I'm sorry..."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe this will make things hard for you again..."

Serena shook her head, "I think I'm coming to realize that it's them we shouldn't trust. Not us. Not you, and me."

Dan smiled a bit, "So...what are you saying?"

"I don't know," Serena said, "We'll see."

"Should I bring you home?"

"No," Serena said, "Let's just...stay...for a while."

Dan smiled, "I'd like that".


	18. Chapter 18:

**Chapter 18: Love never fails**

_There will be those times we'll fight back tears_

_there will be those times that we'll get scared_

_as long as we're together we'll get there_

_coz love never fails_

_love never fails_

"Wow," Dan said, "I haven't heard that song in years!" He just got in the apartment and Serena was working on something on her laptop.

"You know this song?" Serena asked.

Dan sat down beside her, "Jenny used to play that all the time!"

"Really?" Serena laughed, "Blair and I did, too..." She smiled, savoring the memories, "She was thinking, Oh, Nate and I would stay together forever, Nate this, Nate that—"

"And you hated it?" Dan teased.

Serena laughed, "I was young and crazy," She smiled, "Oh well. Life happened."

Dan smiled, "So...ready? The Louvre?"

"Of course I am," She smiled, "Let's go,"

xxxx

"This place is art in itself, don't you think?" Serena asked Dan as they got out of the Louvre.

"Yeah," Dan said, "I mean, it's really beautiful, whatever the controversies..."

"You think Mona Lisa's really Da Vinci?"

Dan laughed, "Maybe?"

"Have you ever done a self-portrait of yourself?"

"Come on! I'm not a painter,"

Serena was laughing, "But I remember that portrait you drew of Cedric..." It was an almost stick figure impression of Cedric, the Cabbage Patch Kid that Dan owned.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dan quipped, "Jenny stole that,"

"So you draw..." Serena joked.

They were still laughing when they bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Serena said, "We were just—" And then she stopped when she saw that that someone was actually her cousin, Charlotte Rhodes. Charlie. Charlie now had Pixie-cut hair and was wearing a loose, tan flowing dress.

"Oh my god," Serena said.

"Oh my god," Charlie muttered back, "Serena,"

"Charlie,"

"How could I forget you were here in Paris..." Charlie said, "I was just vacationing and...I should go—"

"Charlie, wait," Serena said, grabbing her by the arm, "You don't have to."

Charlie took a deep breath, "No, I, you're right..." She said, "It's been a while, I shouldn't...I was just surprised."

"How are you?" Serena asked.

"Great," Charlie said, "Spain's great."

"You're living in Spain?"

"As of now, yes," Charlie answered, "I mean, after Florida, that is..."

Serena nodded her head, "I wish you didn't have to leave,"

"Why did you?"

Serena took a deep breath, "Fair enough,"

Charlie smiled a bit, "Sorry," She said, "I mean, Serena, I shouldn't have been that hard on you,"

"It's okay,"

"No," Charlie said, "Yeah, I mean, it hurt, but I know you were hurt, too, and I shouldn't have taken it all out on you,"

"Does this mean you forgive Nate?"

"I've forgiven him," Charlie said, "I guess I just can't deal with the whole Upper East Side thing so much..."

Dan nodded his believe, "I know what you mean," He said, "But you know, sometimes, we have to accept the fact that we're part of that world."

"Maybe I just can't," Charlie said, "Not right now." Just then Dan and Serena's phones beeped.

_I heard C and B are doing too much philanthropy Are they still plagued by their pasts so they're trying to be so good? And how are our dearest D and S doing? Oh our Upper East Siders. they're trying to stay off my radar. But they won't. You have my word._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

"Oh, Gossip Girl, she never stops," Serena said.

Charlie looked at them confusedly, "You guys don't have any idea who Gossip Girl is these days, do you?"

"No," Dan said, "I mean, she's still Georgina—"

"No," Charlie said, "It's no longer Georgina...not since his husband got fed up on her and left...'

"What?" Serena asked.

"It's Ivy now," Charlie said, "I know because I...hung out with them for a while. I mean, everything was crazy so..." She sighed, "Oh well, before I left, Georgina was really sad and crazy coz of her problems with her husband, so, Ivy took over."

"Oh my god," Serena said, "That's..." She took a deep breath and then, "I think...I think there's something we should do,"

"What?"

"I think all this Gossip Girl stuff has to end," She said, "Ivy...She's...I still believe she's a good person. Things just all got crazy and...And maybe she felt like we all gave up on her...I mean, we banished her, you know? Because she pretended to be you," She looked at Charlie.

"Serena, where are you getting at?" Charlie asked.

"I think," She said, "That I need to go back to New York."


	19. Chapter 19: The Return of The Queen

**Chapter 19: The Return of the Queen**

"Chuck, I think we should book that flight to Ethiopia next week," Blair said as she went inside the Penthouse with her fiancé, Chuck Bass, "We still need to meet up with Nate, he needs to get out more, you have to—"

"Hi," Serena smiled as her bestfriend saw her sitting with Dan on the couch.

"Oh my God, S!" Blair said as she ran up to her, Serena hugged her. "My God," Blair said, "You're home! Why didn't you call?"

"Hey sis," Chuck said, "And Daniel,"

"Hey Chuck," Dan said.

"I just...wanted to surprise you," Serena said.

"It's really surprising," Blair said, "Good surprise, though," She smiled, "But really, S, what made you come home?"

Serena shook her head, "I...Dan and I saw Charlie,"

"Charlie? Real Charlie? Charlotte?"

"Yeah," Serena said, "She was vacationing in Paris and we saw one another at the Louvre, accidentally, though," She said.

"How is she?"

"Good," Serena said, "But she says the whole Upper East Side thing is really not for her..."

"Oh," Blair said, "Guess that hasn't changed, huh..."

Serena just bit her lip.

"How are you, though?" Blair said as she held Serena by the arm.

"I'm alright," Serena said, "Paris was good, but...I guess I had to come home."

Blair nodded her head, "And I guess you're ready for Gossip Girl blasting you, huh?"

"I came home because of that."

"What?"

"Gossip Girl," Serena said, "She's...not Georgina anymore."

"What?" Blair said.

"Charlie told us the truth," Dan said, "Gossip girl is Ivy."

"Oh my God," Blair said, "That's...Crazy,"

"I know," Serena said, "That's why I came home. To make things right."

"And what exactly are your plans, sis?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to The Bronx," Serena said, "I'm talking to Ivy."

"I'm going with you," Dan said.

"I think Chuck and I should, too," Blair said, "I mean, come on, if we're gettung Gossip Girl, we have to get her good."

"I think Nathaniel has to come, too," Chuck said, "It's time the non-judging Breakfast Club makes a comeback."

"Am I officially part of that club now?" Dan said and they all laughed.

"Come on," Serena said, "We can't waste any more time."


	20. Chapter 20: The breakfast club

**Chapter 20: The Breakfast Club**

"Hey," Nate said as Chuck opened the door of his suite. Nate's hair was a bit in shambles, and he was still in his pajamas, "Wow, what's this, a reunion or something? I should find something to cook—"

"Nathaniel did you drink again?" Chuck asked.

"I may...I may have done so, yeah..."

"Natie," Serena muttered.

"Hey, Serena," Nate said and hugged Serena, "You're back."

Serena nodded her head.

"Have you...have you seen Charlie?" Nate asked.

"Nate," Chuck said, "Serena just got home."

"Sorry,"

"No, it's okay," Serena said, "We actually saw her in Paris, Nate."

"Really? How is she? Did she forgive you? Us? Did—"

"Nate," Serena said, "I...She's...She doesn't want to get out of Paris. I mean...She doesn't want to come back here."

Nate looked gut-stricken. He walked past them and sat down on the large Moroccan couch.

"She still hates me," He muttered.

"Nathaniel, you've just had too much to drink," Chuck said, "Why don't you head into the shower?"

"Why did you even come back?" He asked Serena.

"Nate!" Blair said.

"Sorry, I—"

"Nate, I came back because I had to," She said, "And because...I found out who Gossip Girl is."

"We all know it's Georgina,"

"It's Ivy now, Nate," Dan said, "Charlotte told us the truth. So Serena's back, because she wants to make this right and talk to Ivy. Show her that maybe it's not too late to change and...move on. So we all could."

"What good would that bring us?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," Serena said, "But it's worth a try."

"And we all have to go?" Nate asked.

"Stop being childish," Blair said.

"Sorry," Nate said, "I really am, I'm just...Everything's just hard, until now."

"I know," Serena said, "That's why I wanna talk to Ivy. I don't know what's gonna happen, Nate, but I think we have to try to make things right. All of us. Prove that this world, this whole Upper East Side thing, we're more than this. Much more than this."

"So, fix yourself, Nathaniel," Chuck said, "Come on."

Nate nodded his head and took a deep breath, "Yeah," He muttered, "I guess you're right. I'll get back in a minute."

"That's my boy," Chuck said and they all hugged each other.


	21. Chapter 21: Ivy in the block

**Chapter 21: Ivy in the block**

"Is this it?" Blair asked as Chuck's van stopped in front of a red, old house in the Bronx. The frontyard was full of old chipped bricks, drying plants, and some trashbins.

"According to my GPS, Ivy's here," Chuck answered.

"Yeah, I...I actually know this place," Nate said.

"What?" They all said almost at the same time.

"I went here before, uhm, I followed Charlie here once."

"Natie," Serena muttered.

Nate took a deep breath, "I just didn't know what to do, I love her so much...Nothing happened, I know she saw me but it seems like she really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"You'll be fine, man," Dan said.

"Yeah, Nathaniel, she'll come around," Chuck said, "Anyway, I think we should go out now."

"I think I can do this by myself, guys," Serena said, "I don't wanna shock Ivy off—"

"Sis," Chuck said, "When will you realize that we're in this together? All of us?"

"He's right," Dan said and held Serena's hand, "Come on, let's do this."

She took a deep breath, "Thanks," She said, "Let's go."

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. Serena and Dan went up the stairs first. Serena knocked on the door. "Ivy?" She said, "Are you there?"

No one was answering.

"Ivy? It's Serena."

She knocked three times and after a couple of seconds, someone opened the door. It was Ivy. No longer dressed to the nines, she looked as if she had seen better days. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a T-Shirt that was a little too large for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she placed the glass of wine she was holding down.

"Ivy, I wanted to see you," Serena said.

"What for?" Ivy asked, "The last time you saw me, you said I was nothing but a con artist, that you have nothing to say to me and you don't wanna see me again. You and your mom, Serena. You banished me. I asked for forgiveness but what? You mom offered me cash. Cash, Serena. All I ever wanted was a family. And you couldn't even forgive me."

"That's why I'm here," Serena said, "To make things right."

Ivy laughed, "You think you can make things right by just coming in here?" She went in and so did Serena and the rest of the group.

Serena noticed the house was dirty, and empty, except for a mat on the floor, and Ivy's laptop on a table.

"Ivy, I know things have been hard. Not just for you, for all of us. Georgina...she ruined everything."

"Yeah? Now you're playing the blame game again?"

"It's not that, Ivy. It's just...okay, we all made mistakes and we all ruined one another. And what Georgina did at Nate and Charlie's wedding, that was...It was too much. It made me realize how much I do not like this life. How much I want something else, how...how this imprisons us. It's not funny. It's not easy. At first it was fine, I mean, we were in High School and it was gossip and all, but...when we grew up, it became worse. It ruined us."

"And what do you wanna do? Georgina's not here." Ivy said, "And for the record, Serena, Georgina was my friend when none of you were."

"See that's the thing," Serena said, "Ivy, she was never your friend. You know that. She just used you."

"Just because you don't like me doesn't mean she didn't—"

"Georgina's crazy," Blair said, "You're smart enough to know that."

"How dare you—" Ivy said, about to attack Blair but Nate grabbed hold of her.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Ivy, enough!" Nate said, "Enough." He looked at her, "Ivy, listen, look at you. This isn't the you we know. You can't just...be like this. You can't stay as Gossip Girl. You have to fight, show them that you're not just this...puppet."

"I'm not a puppet! And who told you about me being Gossip Girl?"

"Ivy, please," Serena said.

"What?"

Serena took a deep breath, "Charlotte told me," She said, "And it made me realize that partly, this was my fault, too. Because I pushed you away."

"And it's too late now," Ivy said, walked a bit backwards and opened a drawer under the table.

"Ivy," Serena said.

Ivy took something out from the drawer. A gun.

"Sorry, Serena," Ivy said. "But you're right. This has to end." She pointed the gun at Serena, "Goodbye."


	22. Chapter 22: The beginning of the end

**Chapter 22: The beginning of the end**

The gun was still pointed to Serena Van der Woodsen's chest. Ivy Dickens was shaking, but her face was full of anger; of vengeance. She wanted Serena gone.

"Ivy, what are you doing," Serena said. Dan rushed to her side and pushed her away.

"Dan!" Serena shouted.

Blair rummaged in her bag for her phone.

Ivy pointed the gun at Blair, "Try calling the police and I'll pull the trigger." She pointed the gun back at Dan. "Dan Humphrey," She said, "Oh, how I missed you," She touched his face.

"Don't touch me!" Dan said and pushed her down. Nate and Chuck ran up and grabbed her, held her tight.

Ivy was screaming.

"Blair, call the police!" Chuck said.

"You-won't—" Ivy said dropping the gun.

Dan took it from her, but Ivy fought back and was now holding it.

"Drop the gun!" Chuck said, trying to get it off her, too. "Ivy, give me that!"

"No!" Ivy said.

"Ivy stop!" Serena shouted, crying, "Stop!"

"This will only end if you die, bitch!" Ivy said, and with all her might pointed the gun back at Serena and pulled the trigger.

"S!" Blair called out.

"Serena," Dan said as he held Serena's hand. Serena fell down the floor, but she had no wounds. She wasn't shot. Ivy missed and only hit the wall. She dropped the gun and cried.

"I can't," Ivy said, "I can't...I'm so sorry...I—"

Nate took the gun and put it in his pocket.

Ivy was crying and so was Serena.

"Ivy," She said and crawled to Ivy, "Ivy," She held her hand.

"Serena," Dan said.

Serena shook her head and wrapped Ivy in her arms, "I'm sorry, Ivy," She said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ivy was just crying and crying. It was as if she wasn't hearing anything anymore. Like she wasn't there anymore.

Serena held her tight.

And after a while, Chuck spoke, "Come on," He said.

Serena nodded her head. She knew where they'd be bringing Ivy. It would be for the best.


	23. Chapter 23: Crazy town

**Chapter 23: Crazy town**

"Ivy's suffering from Psychosis. She lost her sense of reality after you found out that she wasn't the real Charlotte Rhodes," Dr. Montgomery said as she explained to Serena and the rest of the group why Ivy had to be locked up in the hospital. They brought her there after she tried to attack them. Dr. Montgomery went on, "She created her own reality where in she's above everyone, thus being Gossip Girl suited her."

"Will she be okay?" Serena asked.

"In time," Dr. Montgomery said, "After all, Ivy's a smart woman, and with the right medication, she'll be alright."

"Thanks," Serena muttered and Dan squeezed her hand. He kissed her on the forehead, "If anything happened to you, so help me God."

Just then, someone else came in. It was Georgina Sparks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to see right now," Georgina said, "But...I was just visiting Ivy but when I arrived at her place, I saw Chuck's car and I thought of snooping around, then I heard that there was a commotion inside...And then that gun shot and I didn't know what to do. For the first time, I was so scared. I couldn't believe I was scared. I wanted to come in and see what happens but...but I didn't know how to...And then I saw you bringing Ivy out and it freaked me out. Then I realized most of this was my fault—"

"Did I hear that right?" Chuck asked.

"Stop," Georgina said, "I know I was a terrible person,"

"That's an understatement," Serena said sarcastically.

Georgina sighed, "Point taken," She said, "But I do hope you guys would listen. I'm really, really sorry. For everything. I fucked everything up, I know. I ruined everything. I even ruined my own life," She took a deep breath, "My husband left me...My family hates me. I don't even know what to do about it." She went on, "And when I saw you guys...I just...I don't know," There were tears in her eyes now, "I'm just so sorry. I didn't want things to come to this."

Blair's eyebrow was raised.

Georgina opened her bag and took out a laptop, "You deserve this, Serena," Georgina said, "That's the Gossip Girl laptop."

"I don't have any plans of being Gossip Girl—"

"Just keep it," Georgina said, "End it. All of it. I've attacked you so much the past years and...and now it's come to this." She held Serena's hand, "Please."

"Georgina, I have no idea if you're just playing or—"

"Please," Georgina said, "Just this once, trust me."

Serena took the laptop.

"I'm sorry," Georgina said, and with a huff, she was gone.

"That was weird," Nate said.

"Well, it's the Upper East Side," Serena said, "It's one hell of a crazy town." She looked through the glass window of Ivy's room, "Stay safe, Ivy," She whispered, "Get better." She wiped the glass with her hand, "See you again."

Dan put his arms around her and held her close. They stayed like that for a little while.


	24. Chapter 24: A new beginning

**Chapter 24: A new beginning**

"Thanks, Dan," Serena said as Dan Humphrey brought her a glass of juice in her room. Dan slumped down beside her on the couch in her suite at the Empire. Serena was holding her laptop, looking at the Gossip Girl site. Georgina gave her the laptop with the password and everything she needed to know.

"So..." Dan said, "What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know," Serena said, "I mean, this ruined all of us," She went on, "This site...it's just...insane. But I don't know, maybe I'd write something before I shut it down...We'll see."

Dan held her hand, "You're so brave, you know?" He said, "Even if Ivy hurt you, you still...You were still there for her. Still willing to be there."

"She's just not in her right mind, Dan," She said, "I guess I've been there."

He laughed good-naturedly, "Not like that, no," He said, "I'm proud of you, Serena," He said.

"Well, you have no reason to be—"

"I have loads of reasons to be," He said, "You are so exceptional..."

"Dan," She said, "Come on, you almost died, too."

"Still," He said, "You're the braver one."

She smiled a bit and squeezed his hand, "This has been one hell of a ride, huh?"

He laughed, "Yeah, well..." He said, "You're the only reason why I wanted to be part of this world in the first place. I didn't even know what life was before you, Serena. I don't know how I'd be if I didn't meet you..."

"You still think it's worth it? Even after all this time? Even after everything?"

"Yeah," He said, "I don't know, Serena. It'll always be complicated between us but...What we had, what we have, it's still strong enough. It always will be."

Serena took a deep breath, "You know what I think?" She said.

"What?"

She shrugged, "That...maybe," She said, "It's not over yet. You and I. If I'm being honest, Dan, I—"

"I love you,"

She gaped for a while, smiled and, "I love you, too," She said.

Dan inched forward and slowly, and softly, kissed her, "I love you, Serena Van der Woodsen."

"I love you, Dan Humphrey."


	25. Chapter 25: Sweet Love

**Chapter 25: Sweet love**

Serena and Dan were talking in between kisses. They were in Dan's bed and Serena was holding Cedric, Dan's Cabbage Patch kid.

"So," Dan said, "Remember the first time we met?"

"You mean, at the Palace?" Serena said, "Or when you saw me at Thanksgiving when I was fifteen and I was drunk and—"

Dan laughed and kissed her, "Well, you didn't remember me then!"

"I was drunk," She laughed, "I was a crazy kid, huh?"

"We all were," He said.

"But that's not the first time..."

"I know," Dan squuezed her hand, "10.08.05."

"Yes," Serena smiled.

"You mis-invited me to your birthday and...And when I saw you, I was like, She's...she's heaven,"

"Oh come on, Dan,"

"What? You know that. I'm serious," He smiled, "I was captivated. Floored. Just like that. I don't even know how or why, but I was. I am, still. And...I just realized from then on that you're the one I never would wanna give up. I know I faltered—"

"We both did,"

"Yeah, but still..." He took a deep breath, "It's been hard. But you know, at least now we can finally move on."

"Yeah," She said, "I'm really hoping it'll work this time."

"Of course it will."

She laughed, "I do hope so."

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"You expecting anyone?"

"No," Serena said, "You?"

"No," Dan said, "Anyway, I don't live here..."

They laughed.

"I'll get it," Dan said, stood up and went out to open the door. Serena followed suit. Dan opened the door and was surprised to see that it was Charlotte Rhodes outside.

"Whoa,' Dan said, "Charlie,"

"Hi," Charlie said, "Sorry I just came without notice, I just...I heard about what happened. With Ivy and all that...I just...I knew I had to come back. I had to stop running because even if I think this life isn't for me, I can't just...leave and not come back. I have to be here for you. And...and I guess I finally have to face Nate. I've ran away for far too long."

"Oh, Charlie," Serena said as she hugged her, "I'm glad you're back."

Charlie smiled, "I never thought I'd say this, but I am, too."

Serena smiled.

"One thing, though," Charlie said, "Can you help me with something?"

"Anything," Serena said.

"Can you help me to talk to Nate?"

"Of course," Serena said.

"I just feel like he wouldn't wanna see me after everything."

"Oh, believe me," Serena said, "Nate...he still loves you."

"I don't know about that,"

"Trust me," Serena said, "Anyway, come in, you have to eat, then we'll see Nate, okay?"

'Thank you," Charlie smiled.


	26. Chapter 26: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 26: Questions and Answeres**

"I seriously cannot understand what this is about," Nate said as Dan and Serena led him inside Serena's suite and sat him down on the couch. They turned down the lights and Dan opened up the projector.

"Seriously," Nate said, "What's this about?"

"Just wait and see," Serena smiled.

Nate then noticed that a slideshow has started. He began to read.

_Once Upon A Time, there was a girl who met a boy in a dinner party somewhere. Her name was Lola, who eventually realized that she didn't know herself._

_ Charlotte Rhodes was who she really was. Charlotte Rhodes._

_ Charlotte didn't know much about life; She ran away from most things, and most people...She barely regretted any of those, except for one thing..._

The slideshow stopped and Dan opened the light.

"Hey, what—" But before Nate could say anything else, Charlotte came out behind the white cloth were the slideshow was projected moments before.

"Charlie," Nate stood up.

Charlie smiled and ran up to Nate, crying.

"Oh my god,' Nate said, "God, you're back...you're back..."

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said, "I shouldn't have given up on us just like that."

"I'm sorry I ever let you give up," Nate said.

"But maybe it was what we needed," Charlie said, "To realize that...that we still need one another. Because I love you, Nate Archibald, I do. And I'm so stupid to ever have thought of letting you go. But I'm back now, if you'd still have me, that is."

"Charlie, I should be sorry, too," Nate said, "For not telling you everything you needed to know. For being weak. I love you. Still do."

And Charlie hugged Nate hard and slowly, they kissed.

Serena clapped her hands happily.

"Oh, wait," Charlie smiled, "Dan has something to say, too."

"What?" Serena asked.

Dan took a deep breath and took something behind the projector. It was a bouquet of Roses.

"Serena Van der Woodsen," He said, "I love you. Always have, always will. And I know we've gone through so much. We've been through a lot. There was so much pain. So much complications. And probably, there still will be. But who cares about those when you have so much love to give? I love you so much Serena. Give me this chance. Give us this chance. Because...you deserve peace, and happiness, and maybe...maybe it'd still be hard. But I love you. And life is short and...And I would hate myself if I don't take this chance. I don't know what's gonna happen, but...Serena, will you marry me?"

Serena stood there, gaping at him, her eyes glistening. She gave him a smile. A hopeful, beautiful smile. And he knew.


	27. Chapter 27: Hellos and Goodbyes

**Chapter 27: Hellos and Goodbyes**

** (after 6 months)**

_Hello Upper East Siders. It's funny how much time flies. Funny how yesterday, we were wee little youngsters, trying to find our place in the world. Funny how the world works. Sometimes we think we know who we are, and in the end, we clearly don't. Funny how we make certain choices, only to realize we should've gone the other way. But that's the good thing about life—no matter how, you can always start over._

"Oh, look at you, Serena," Blair smiled as she went inside the room where Serena was getting dressed. Getting dressed for her wedding. Serena was sitting down on a chair, typing something on her laptop.

"B," She said as Blair came up to her and they hugged.

"You're getting married!"

Serena laughed, "I know," she said, "I can't believe it." She stood up and twirled around in her long, Princess-cut, layered gown. It had little diamonds sparkling, and some Roses, too. She also had her hair up, with white Lilies holding them. "I'm…I'm so happy. I am so happy," She said with tears in her eyes, realizing she meant every word she said. That for the first time in her life, she got what she really wanted—and needed: Love. Love that's long been taken away from her. Love that she always pined for. Love that she think she lost.

"Dan's so lucky to have you, S," Blair said, "You deserve the best. You both you."

"I love you, B," She said.

"I love you, too." Blair smiled, "So…still finishing a post?"

"Yes," Serena said, "Just this one. Then it's done. For good."

Blair smiled, "Only Serena Van der Woodsen can do this on her wedding day,"

Serena laughed, "Aww, B," Serena smiled and continued typing,

_We lose people everyday. Friends, family, lovers, enemies…But there are some people who stay in our lives—no matter what, and no matter how many times we mess up. And you know what? Those people are the only people that matter. Those people who see past the flaws, and transgressions. Those people who know you, through and through and yet still love you—those are the people worth living for. Those are the people worth keeping—because they're part of who you are._

_ Needless to say, I've hurt so many people in my life. I've ruined things, messed up, almost ruined my life…But some people…Some people help you save yourself. Some people make you realize that this world is still a beautiful place to live in. That you have to stay alive. That you have to stay you._

_ Hear that people? Stay YOU. Don't let anyone, or anything define who you are. Don't let this messed up world mess you up, because you are more than that. So much more than that. And you deserve your own happy ending, just like what I'm going to have._

_ But the thing is, this isn't a happy ending—yet—it's just the beginning of many, many more great things. Because the love I have in my heart can't end—because I have so much love to give, and more. Because…the man I'm going to marry is waiting for me, like I've waited for him, for us, all these years. And now the waiting can finally come to an end._

_ So with that, I am ending this site._

_ Maybe one day there'd be a new Gossip Girl. Of course, there will be. Because this is the Upper East Side and anything can happen. But for now? It doesn't matter. Gossip, scandals, publicity…it doesn't mean a thing anymore. Not when you know there are things in life that deserve your time and attention._

_ So yes, Upper East Siders, this is goodbye. I wish you all the best. May each of you find your own happy ending, and find whatever it is you're looking for. I leave you now with a grateful heart, because even if we've gone through the mess that this site gave, all of us can now start over and say goodbye to the past that has haunted us for so long._

_ So as for me and all the other Gossip Girls,_

_ Goodbye._

_ We'll all miss one another—but it's time to move on._

_ Xoxo,_

_ S_

"Ready now?" Blair asked.

"More than anything."

Xxx

Dan was looking happy as he saw Serena walk down the aisle. Like this moment was meant to happen—like he always knew it would happen. That everything they've gone through, good, and bad, led to this. This perfect moment. The moment where in time stops and you can only see the person you love. The person you've waited for your whole life.

And nothing else matters anymore.

As Serena arrived at the altar and caught Dan's eye, they smiled. Because it was the beginning of their perfect thing, and the end to all the hurt and pain.

It was, in every way, their happy ending.

**xxx-The end-xxx**

** a/n: So that's all, loves. Thank you so much to everyone who ever supported this fic. Who took time to read, review, send me feedback here, or on tumblr or twitter…thank you so so much. This was one of my favorites to write because of all your responses and enthusiasm. So, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU. Catch you again soon. You know I love you. Xx**


End file.
